Booty to Booty
by Xerillion
Summary: Bayley and the Divas get wild in a hotel room with Bayley being the center of attention.
1. Bayley

After today's house show, Bayley and all the other Superstars and Divas went back to their hotels. She took off her attire and sighed as she collapsed and felt her brother breasts press against the edge of her bed. The room wasn't small, but it looked like it could fit only one person. All the wrestlers had their own separate rooms for private reasons: speaking to loved ones, be anti social and rest or...masturbate. Yes, sexual activities. However, considering recent events where Supertars and Divas had their private videos and photos leaked out onto the Internet, they've stopped recording their acts and just performed them without the need of showing the world or loved ones. Bayley was imagining her asshole getting eaten out by Carmella, her best friend. "Ooo. That ass F A B U L O U S. Oooooomf." She locked her door and and searched for her vibrator in her luggage. The sex toy was simple yet transparent and large enough to fill her up. She lied down and inserted it in her pussy first. Twirling it around and teasing the hole like it was the tip of a cock, specifically Corey Grave's cock. It went deeper and she began fucking herself with it. Pussy juice dripped and covered the toy. "Oooo. Fuuuuuuck. S-Sashaaaa...Boss...Lick my pussy...". Bayley thought of her other best friend: Sasha Banks. The Boss. Close to climaxing, she bit her lip softly and let out a hummed moan. "Ahhhhh!" She squirted on the hotel blanket and licked her toy clean. Bayley was done...for now.


	2. Alexa

_Knock knock. "_ Bayley, it's Alexa". "Oh shit". Bayley clumsily cleaned after herself in a hurry. She didn't expect Alexa to visit her abruptly. Alexa heard her and knocked again. "You okay in there? I came to tell you that me and the other girls are gonna go out today. Wanted to know if you'd come". "Y-yeah. Just give me a minute", Bayley said as she hastingly put on a new outfit. She finished and left her room. "Whew. I'm done". "What were you doing in there?", Alexa asked paying attention to her social media. "Ehh. Cleaning. I spilled some water on the bed sheets and I had to change 'em". A cheap but effective answer. "Mmm. Okay". Alexa moved her eyes to Bayley and she looked fine to go out, but there was something off. "Wow. Your hair is wild. Here, let me fix it for ya". Alexa pulled a hair tie from her purse and tied Bayley's hair into a messy bun. "Ahh. There we go. Alright, let's go, Hugger". She winked at her and went to meet up with the other Divas. Bayley followed, but she was fixed on that Blissful Booty. It jiggled and swayed with each step Alexa made. "Oooo. N-no! She's your friend!", Bayley thought. The duo finally made it to the lobby with the others. Dana Brook, Charlotte, and Nia Jax; Sasha Banks, Naomi and Becky Lynch were all there. They greeted the two and the group finally left. Bayley was still struggling with her nasty thoughts throughout the trip in Los Angeles.

The Divas hung out and walked around the streets of LA looking at shops and buying small gifts for each other. Fans recognized them from their faces and were eager to take photos with them. The Divas gracefully smiled and greeted their admirers while taking photos with them. Bayley was nervous at first, but she let a fan take a photo with her. She still kind of looked like a mess. The fans thanked them and let the wrestlers be. After that, Bayley fixed her eyes at the other Diva's assets when the group of them, including Sasha, were looking at undergarments in a Victoria's Secret. Charlotte's toned ass made Bayley want to munch on it and bury her face in it. Nia's wide ass in transparent leggings and red panties made Bayley want it to destroy her Jay Leno chin. Alexa's perfect, Blissful ass caused a little moisture to build up in Bayley. Dana Brooke also had a nice toned ass and Bayley thought it would be nice for Dana and Charlotte to crush her face with them cheeks. Naomi's phat ass was good enough for a licking and fucking. Second to last was the Irish Lass Becky Lynch. Sure, her voice sounded manly at times, but Bayley liked it and she thought her body complimented the voice. And lastly, the **Boss** : Sasha Banks. That boss booty and sweet colored hair were some of Bayley's favorite assets of her, including her boobs. They weren't that big, but Bayley doesn't mind. Boobs are boobs. All these women in front of her and their amazing bodies and asses. Bayley was flowing in her panties as she thought of ways to have sex with them. Nia sitting on her face while Sasha ate her pussy. Charlotte crushing her face with her ass cheeks. Dana doing the same, but with Charlotte in the back eating her out. Alexa using a double sided dido on each other while the rest watch and masturbate until it's their turn.

All these thoughts and the Hugger wanted them to happen. She nervously approached Alexa from behind and tugged at her shirt. "U-uh. Can you come over here real quick?", Bayley whispered. "What? Why?" "Just come." The two took a few steps away from the others and Bayley whispered her desires to Alexa, in sensual detail. It made Alexa blush red. She looked at Bayley and gawked at her tits and waist. Alexa was thinking of what should she do. Bayley was blushing madly and she was ready to burst. Ms. Bliss needed to give an answer quick.

"Bayley." Alexa placed her hands on her hips. The Hugger looked into her eyes. Bliss answered.


	3. Alexa Pt 2

" _Maybe"._ Bayley looked at her with confusion. "I'm gonna tell you this, Hugger. I'm gonna tease with you all throughout this trip. Like so". Alexa hugged Bayley and grasped her fat ass. She started playing with it while biting her ear. She whispered. "If you so much as cum on this trip, I won't convince the others to this particular _act._ I'll be playing with your ass, tits and pussy whenever I want, wherever I want. Until we get to the hotel and you don't say a word, then I'll grant it". Alexa licked the ear and moved to Bayley's lips. She tongued kissed her for a quick second and let her go. The other divas were still looking at the Victoria's Secret deals and clearance through the window. Alexa walked over to the others and said, "Hey, guys. I know a place where we can eat. Follow". They nodded in agreement and followed their Blissful escort. Bayley was walking next to Alexa to make sure she's not disobeying her rules. Alexa smirked at her and giggled softly. The gang walked through the modern streets of Downtown Los Angeles, pointing at different sculptures and admiring several art pieces in small shops connected to apartments. It was really beautiful, but Bayley was focused on fulfilling her Gang Bang. Alexa found a decent Italian restaurant and asked for a table of seven. The waiter recognized the Wrestlers and smiled. He gave them the best seat they had, one where the sun wasn't directly hitting them but had a good view of the streets and popular shopping centers. Bayley sat next to Alexa, Alexa next to Nia, Nia next to Dana, Dana next to Becky, and Becky next to Charlotte. The Gang was all there to eat, especially Alexa. They ordered meals that caught their interest on the plastic menus and waited. The table had a white tablecloth that was long enough to cover a body. Alexa had an idea. She willingly dropped her phone under the table. She moved her hands between Bayley's thighs and rubbed her pussy. " _Oh no"._ Bayley looked down and clenched her legs. Alexa forcefully opened her legs and rubbed her pussy more violently. Bayley bit her lip to hide her moans, but the pleasure was intense. She let out a small one. Alexa felt pussy juice leaking out. She stopped, grabbed her phone and sat back up. Alexa then whispered in her ear, "Good girl. You passed the first task. Next one'll be even harder". Bayley blushed. She calmed herself and waited for the food. After ten minutes passed, their meals arrived and the Gang dined, eating wholeheartedly and cheerfully. However, Bayley was worried of what the next task could be.


End file.
